


Life Advice You Didn't Know You Needed, Told by the Characters You Love

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Advice, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Just Life Advice, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Some Humor, good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: A bunch of characters sharing life advice that you need to read at least once in your life.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Bakugou Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Amajiki Tamaki & Kirishima Eijirou & Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum, Asui Tsuyu & Mineta Minoru, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dande | Leon & Hop, Frodo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki, Hange Zoë & Eren Yeager, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Levi & Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Takeda Ittetsu & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Ukai Keishin & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Life Advice You Didn't Know You Needed, Told by the Characters You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lately it seems like the people around me (as well as myself) have been struggling more than usual with a lot of crappy life situations so I figured why not write a fic with some advice in it?
> 
> I'll probably add more later but for now, take this wisdom.

** Attack on Titan **

**1) Eren & Levi**

Eren has always enjoyed gazing up at the stars, watching as they wink down at him from their place in the velvety night sky. Laying on a blanket on the roof once everyone has gone to bed is usually peaceful and quiet. Keyword being usually.

“Misuse of Survey Corps equipment,” a familiar, bored voice drawls from somewhere to his left.

“And what will my punishment be, Captain?” Eren asks, never taking his eyes off of the night sky.

“My company,” Levi answers as he sits on the edge of Eren’s blanket.

“Better than scrubbing the library again,” Eren mutters.

“I can arrange that.”

“I politely request that you don’t.”

“Why are you up here, Eren?”

The question sounds both genuinely curious and a tad exasperated and for the first time since Levi has made himself known Eren actually looks at him.

“The stars,” he replies simply. “On the roof is the best place to stargaze. It helps me,” Eren chews on his lip as he debates on what to say next, “live.”

“You’re already living,” Levi comments, glancing down at him and quirking up an eyebrow when Eren shakes his head.

“All we’re doing is surviving right now. Living and surviving aren’t the same thing. It’s okay to alternate between the two, but they aren’t equal.”

“So,” Levi begins, scooting closer to Eren and laying down, “staring at lights in the sky is living for you?”

“It reminds me that the world is bigger than just where we are now, and the belly of a titan doesn’t have to be the end for humanity.”

“Pretty deep for a child,” the captain comments offhandedly. A small amount of amusement flickers to life between them as Eren pouts at him petulantly.

**2) Levi & Eren**

In silence, Levi watches Eren fume over recent events; of things he can’t yet control.

“How can I sit back and do nothing? Be nothing?” The words are quiet and full of pain and anger. It pulls at Levi’s heart a bit.

“Sit with me, Eren. Indulge an old man for a moment,” Levi says lightly. He can see the way Eren is torn between refusing the request and reassuring him that he isn’t THAT old. In the end though, Eren sits next to him on the floor and leans against the wall.

“As I’m sure you’ve heard from everyone else, I come from The Underground.” Gauging from Eren’s expression the answer is ‘yes’. “Take it from someone who knows better than anyone else: you can either come from nothing and do nothing or you can come from nothing and do something. The choice is your own. It’s not a question of if or when, but of how determined are you to do something.”

“I’m very determined to make change,” Eren tells him without a second of hesitation or thought.

“Oh, I know you are and therefore I have faith in you, Eren. You are a determined little shit and that’s one of your most admirable traits.” Levi hadn’t intended to say the last part aloud, but his brain-to-mouth filter had forsaken him. Glancing to the side he can see a light blush on Eren’s cheeks.

“I’m almost positive that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Are there any other kind words you’d like to add?” Eren asks with a cocky smile.

“Yes, actually,” Levi remarks, “you’re a pain in the ass sometimes.”

**3) Hange & Eren**

“This is not how I expected my life to turn out,” Eren complains as he lays in the grass with his smoldering titan form lying next to him.

“Are you regretful?” Hange asks as curious as ever.

“Sometimes,” he admits to her as she peers down at him.

“Ah well, it’s already happened, and you can’t change it. Now you can either wallow in regret and pity or accept it, leave it behind you, and make the rest of your time as good as you can,” she explains to him in the exciting way that only Hange can.

Eren simply shrugs at her as he mulls her words over. “I guess.”

“Option two will make life a hell of a lot easier for you though,” she adds as she walks away.

** Yuri!!! on Ice **

**1) Yuri & Yuuri**

Pacing and mumbling are both habits of the other Yuuri and they show when he’s feeling anxious or unsure. That much is clear to the people who know him well like Yuri. The younger man watches as the other paces the length of the locker room, a thoughtful finger hooked on his chin and his gaze fixed on the floor. Who would’ve thought that a conversation with Victor and Yakov would make the Japanese man so antsy?

“Piggy, you’re overthinking,” Yuri complains to him with no real feeling behind the words, but they make the other jump and then flinch anyway.

“I’m sorry, Yurio,” Yuuri apologizes, rubbing the back of his head as he sits on the bench a couple of feet from Yuri. Instead of pacing or mumbling, Yuuri now bounces his leg nervously.

“Can I offer you some advice that my grandpa once gave me?” Yuri asks testily. The way Yuuri’s attention snaps to him nearly gives Yuri whiplash.

“Yes, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

“Your success in life is largely dependent on how many uncomfortable conversations you’re willing to have.” When the other Yuuri only blinks at him owlishly, Yuri adds, “I may be brash, but I still care about stuff.”

“Does this count as one of those uncomfortable conversations for you, Yurio?” Yuuri asks him in a lighthearted yet still serious manner.

Glaring, Yuri replies with a tightlipped, “yes.”

“I doubt I offer you any success in your life, but I’m glad we had this talk. You’re right too, I can do this.” Yuuri stands up and walks towards the door, turning to say, “thanks, Yurio, really.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri dismisses with a wave of his hand before mumbling to himself, “you’ve helped me succeed a lot by being my idol.”

**2) Victuuri & OtaYuri**

“Hey Yuuuuuurrrriiiii,” Victor chirps at him, holding his hand a little more tightly, “what’s the best advice your parents ever gave you?”

Yuri genuinely has to think about it since his parents give him lots of good advice all the time. “Probably ‘you’ll care less what other people think of you when you realize how rarely they do’. I get anxious and think that people are constantly staring at and criticizing me both on and off the ice. That’s not necessarily true. Once the event or interview is over, people go back to their lives and I’m not even close to the outskirts of their attention until the next one. It’s helped me quite often. What about you, Victor?”

“Hmmm,” Victor hums as he taps his chin, “never get so busy making a living that you forget to make a life. I tend to throw myself into skating all the time and rarely take breaks, at least that was the case before I met you, so I hardly ever did anything else. Since I’ve met you though, I live a much happier life.” The Russian skater kisses Yuuri’s hand that is clasped tightly in his own and gives him a bright smile. “What about you, Otabek?”

“Having the money to purchase something doesn’t mean you can afford it. They told me that when I bought new DJ equipment. Something else in life tends to fall apart when you spend a lot of money and you’ll need that money for whatever falls apart. Luckily for me, nothing fell apart, I got Yuri, and I can keep DJing. Win-win. How about you, Yura?”

“Your problems are like groceries.”

“What does that mean?” Otabek inquires further.

Sighing, Yuri explains further to them. “My past hasn’t been the greatest and I used to cling to those things a lot. They’d keep me up at night and hurt my feelings all over again. One day my grandpa told me that problems are like groceries. You carry them all inside and sit them down, sort them out, and put them away.”

“Does that solve them?” Yuuri asks curiously.

“No, you eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner because that’s what gives you strength.” The other three men stop to stare at Yuri. “What?”

“That was deep,” Victor comments.

“I think that’s my new favorite piece of advice,” Yuuri remarks.

“I think I love you even more now,” Otabek tells him with a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I have feelings too,” Yuri replies as he rolls his eyes and silently urges for them to keep walking.

** My Hero Academia **

**1) Deku & Todoroki**

“Todoroki, we need to talk,” Deku says as he sits his lunch tray on the table and plops down in the seat.

“What is it, Midoriya?” Todoroki asks before slurping his noodles.

Izuku wouldn’t have known there was surprise and curiosity to those words if it wasn’t for the miniscule pitch in his voice as he said Izuku’s surname.

“You know how you love the movie ‘Frozen’?” Todoroki nods, still slurping his noodles. “I just wanted to let you know that it’s okay to idolize Elsa the way you do, but she doesn’t give the best advice at the start of the movie and that seems to be where you’re stuck. ‘Conceal, don’t feel’ isn’t a healthy way to control your emotions. Having feelings and talking about them to people you trust is a normal thing, even if it makes you feel uneasy at first. As your friend, I care about you and want to support you.”

Both boys stare at each other for a long moment and then Todoroki looks at his noodles. “I don’t know how,” he admits hesitantly.

“I’ll help you learn. That’s what best friends are for,” Izuku informs him happily.

The smallest of smiles crosses over Todoroki’s lips before he agrees, “yes, best friends.”

**2) Tsuyu & Mineta**

Tsu has been quietly annoyed with Mineta for a while now. Between the perverse comments and fearful attitude when it comes to being a hero, he has her reaching her tipping point.

“Yaoyorozu’s costume is so hot,” Mineta whispers more to himself, but it isn’t difficult to hear him. “I wonder what she looks- ouch!” Mineta turns to Tsu who has just slapped him with her tongue. “What was that for?!”

“Being a pervert,” Tsu answers evenly.

“Why can’t you be like Kaminari and tell me ‘whatever floats your boat’?”

“Whatever floats your boat could sink your ship,” Tsu snips at him. “Every choice you make can affect your ultimate goal. Just because it seems like a good idea at the time doesn’t mean it will help your future. Your choices now aren’t very heroic, and your future isn’t looking very heroic either.” It isn’t often that Tsu loses her cool, so it seems to shock Mineta a little bit.

After a long pause, Mineta tells her, “I’ll just patch up the leaks in my ship with my balls.”

Tsu knows when to walk away, but as she does, she replies, “says the boy whose costume is a diaper.”

**3) Aizawa & Shinsou**

“Some days I don’t know how you do it. I’m so tired after patrol that I can barely shower nonetheless clean the house,” Shinsou comments to Aizawa one morning as they eat breakfast and talk about their plans for the day.

“I follow the ‘Just Do’ rule,” Aizawa replies before taking a sip of his orange juice.

“What’s that?”

“It’s something I learned when my depression and insomnia got worse. Basically, I just get up and start a task, but I remind myself that it’s okay if I don’t finish it. The point is that by getting up to start something then I feel more productive. Once a task is started then you’re more likely to finish it, but if you don’t, at least it’s somewhat done when you are feeling better and ready to go back to it. Think of it like this, if you are too tired to brush your teeth for the whole two minutes, but you can manage it for thirty seconds, isn’t that better than not at all?”

That revelation takes Shinsou by surprise and he contemplates it quietly for a moment. “I’ve never really thought about it that way before, but it makes a lot of sense.” Aizawa just nods as he sips his juice again. “I’ll give it a try, thanks for the advice, Dad.” And with that, Shinsou wanders off to his room for a nap, leaving Shouta to choke on his eggs at the name.

**4) Aizawa & Bakugou**

“GO TO-” Katsuki begins to yell but is cut off as his quirk abruptly stops working. Gritting his teeth, he turns to meet the glowing eyes of his teacher.

“What are you doing, Problem Child Two?”

“Teaching this extra a lesson,” Katsuki growls out, eyes narrowed as he looks back at Monoma and then to his teacher again.

“Not anymore.” Aizawa dismisses the 1-B student with a lazy wave of his hand and the blonde laughs as he dashes away. “You can always tell someone to go to hell tomorrow.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you need to think before you speak or act, cool down before you say or do something you’ll regret later in life.” Aizawa releases his quirk and Katsuki hunches his shoulders and averts his eyes to the side.

“Why am I the second problem child? I’m number one at everything." Katsuki asks in defeat.

Aizawa can’t help but to give him a small smile before answering, “you aren’t as much of a problem as Midoriya, for once you should want to be second to him.”

**5) All Might & Bakugou & Deku**

“What do you mean ‘it’s not important’?” Bakugou sneers at him, fiery eyes boring into him.

“I mean that striving for the number one hero spot is an excellent goal, but it’s not important,” All Might repeats to his student again. Deku simply looks at him with a puzzled expression.

“Of course, it’s important,” Bakugou begins to argue, “it’s what heroes strive for in their career. That spot shows their hard work and dedication to saving people and winning fights. How is that not important?”

A deep sadness crawls through All Might’s being and grips tightly at his heart. “Someday, someone you love will die, and everything else will seem totally irrelevant.”

Both of his students stare at him, but it’s with understanding more than anything else now. Deku is the one to break the silence. “Sometimes it already does.”

**6) Fat Gum & Tamaki & Kirishima**

The patrol they’re doing today has been filled with a lot of big bad guys and Kirishima can say that some of them have made him feel more fear than he wants to admit so on a break he asks Fat Gum, “how do you not get scared when you face villains?”

That question seems to blindside his mentor. “What makes you think that I’m not?”

It’s Kirishima’s turn to be surprised. “Well, are you?”

Tamaki sits and looks between the two of them and listens intently to their exchange if him leaning in is any indicator.

“Occasionally, yes, but my motto is ‘be afraid and do it anyways’. That’s one of the essences of being a hero after all,” Fat Gum explains to both of them.

Shy, anxious Tamaki looks like he’s just seen an angel while Kirishima straightens up and gives Fat Gum a thumbs up. “Your motto is not only true, but also very manly.” And for once, Tamaki nods in agreement.

** Ouran High School Host Club **

**1) Tamaki & Haruhi**

Haruhi consistently mumbled about annoying rich people under her breath, that isn’t new for Tamaki to hear by any means. When the words ‘must be nice to spend money without worry’ float into his ear, his attention turns to her.

“Is that really how you feel, Haruhi?” Tamaki asks softly, walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

“It’s said that the grass is always greener on the other side,” Haruhi answers with a shrug, “I don’t think you’d understand that though.”

With a scoff, Tamaki informs her that he does though. “The grass isn’t greener on the other side, it’s greener where you water it.”

“That may be true, but I don’t even have grass to water,” Haruhi quips back at him.

“What about the host club? You’ve helped all of us grow and become better. Are we not your metaphorical grass?”

Haruhi stares wordlessly at him for a long time and Tamaki stares right back at her.

“Wow, you have some brains to go with those pretty looks, Senpai,” Haruhi finally says.

Tamaki knows she is telling him that the words hit home with her, but he can’t let down his façade all the time, so he goes back to Host Club Tamaki and gasps dramatically, exclaiming, “oh Haruhi! Do you really think I’m pretty?!”

**2) Haruhi & The Twins**

“Well I don’t care what you say, Hikaru. This entire mess is your fault,” Kaoru says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not the one to blame here, Kaoru. You’re the one who started it,” Hikaru responds defensively, fists clenched by his sides.

“Would you two quit arguing? Why does it have to be someone’s fault?” Haruhi asks as she steps between them.

The twins look down at her with surprise before simultaneously asking, “what?”

“Why does someone have to be at fault? Just because you disagree about something doesn’t make the other person wrong. There are exceptions to the rule, but in this case it’s no one person’s fault. Not knock it off, I don’t have time for your games.” She walks away shaking her head at the both of them and they just watch silently, unsure of where to go from there.

** Lord of the Rings **

**1) Gandalf & Frodo**

“Some days this burden feels heavier than I can lift,” Frodo admits quietly as he looks down at the misty valley below. “How do you manage?” He turns to look at the wizard beside him.

“I tell myself every day that ‘this too shall pass. It may pass like a kidney stone, but it shall pass’ and that tends to help me power on,” Gandalf replies with a small smile. “This hurdle of your life isn’t permanent; you will grow strong enough to lift your burdens as time goes on.”

** Pokémon Sword & Shield **

**1) Leon & Hop**

Hop can’t help but hang his head again. It seems like he can never win a battle against his rival and it makes him more discouraged each time.

“Hey Hop, can I give you some battle advice?” Leon asks as he puts his elbow on Hop’s shoulder and leans on him. That perks the younger boy up and he nods vigorously. “Speak less, listen more. It’s impossible to learn anything when you’re stating things you already know.”

“Are you saying I talk too much?”

“I’m saying you don’t listen enough. You’ll learn more about the people and Pokémon that you battle by listening and you’ll also learn more about your own Pokémon too.” Leon ruffles Hop’s hair and walks away, cape rippling in the breeze.

“I learn everything from you,” Hop mumbles to himself as he watches his brother’s retreating form, “I can learn from others too.”

** Haikyuu!! **

**1) Ukai & Karasuno**

Yes, he had run them through a particularly grueling practice today so seeing his team laying on their backs around the gym, breathing heavy and covered in sweat, is no surprise. Even Hinata has joined them.

“Listen up,” Ukai starts as he looks around at them. There may not be a collective verbal groan, but there is one through their body languages as they deflate as if they’re trying to become part of the gym floor. “There are only two ways to do things: right and again. Practices like these increase your chances of right because you can’t always do it again in a game.”

At that the team sits up and looks at him, nodding before slowly picking themselves up off of the floor. “We’ll be at it tomorrow, Coach?” Daichi asks.

“Yes.”

“We’ll be here and ready to do it again.”

**2) Takeda & Karasuno**

The bus ride from Tokyo to Karasuno is silent and tense. The loss is hard on everyone and they’re all stewing about it. Most likely the boys can’t wait to get off the bus and go home so they can release their frustrations in their own ways. Takeda is not the best with all things volleyball, but he is good at teaching.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” The teacher raises up in his seat and gazes at the team as they pull their earbuds out or move around to look back at him. “Years from now, you’ll regret the things you didn’t do more than the things you did.”

“Like how we didn’t win,” Tanaka huffs quietly from his spot in the back.

“No, like not learning from your losses so that you do win next time. Chewing on defeat will only make you miss the ways that you can grow, improve, and become unstoppable. Make every experience a learning experience. Do what you must to spread your wings again but be at the gym on Monday ready to take flight once more.”

** Supernatural **

**1) Dean & Castiel**

“It must be nice to be so simple minded,” Castiel comments as he peers up at the clouds floating above them.

“It isn’t being simple minded, Cas,” Dean reassures him as he gazes out over the water. “You gotta live with this in mind: chuck it in the fuck it bucket and truck it. That makes life ride as smooth as the Impala.”

“What are you throwing in a bucket and hauling away exactly?” Castiel asks, brow furrowing as he glances at Dean for further explanation.

“Problems and cares.”

** Blue Exorcist **

**1) Yukio & Rin**

“There are other ways to go about fighting than just using your sword,” Yukio reminds him for the hundredth time that day.

Rin glares at him. “I have all kinds of power that I can use to save people, especially the ones I care for, and I can’t even use it because they’ll fear me.”

“You don’t have to set yourself on fire to keep your friends warm,” Yukio advises with a shake of his head.

“It sure helps though,” Rin mutters petulantly.

“You’ll get burned in the end and have no friends at all.”

** Harry Potter **

**1) Lupin & Harry**

They had been dueling for an hour or so and Harry just couldn’t seem to improve. He was still hesitating each time since Lupin told him that he couldn’t use Expelliarmus.

“I don’t think I’ll get it,” Harry finally says, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his robes.

“Using expelliarmus is fine, I just want you to get comfortable using other spells too. Don’t hesitate, your first instinct is the correct instinct. Just make sure you have multiple instincts to choose from as well,” Lupin explains to him as he takes a drink of water from his bottle.

**2) Hermione & Ron**

“Ignore them, Ron,” Hermione chides lightly.

“Yeah, easy for you to say. They’re not jeering at you, hoping you’ll lose your cool while flying around on a broom,” Ron snaps back at her.

“Mind over matter. If you don’t mind, then they won’t matter.”

“I uh, yeah, good point, Hermione.”

** Black Butler **

**1) Ciel and Sebastian**

“Would you like me to take care of that ruckus, Young Master?” Sebastian asks, listening to the loud chatter of a few of the circus performers as they sit around a small fire outside.

“It’s fine, I doubt I’ll be able sleep regardless of them,” Ciel answers in annoyance. “This is not my circus and they’re not my monkeys.”

“What a mature way to view things,” Sebastian remarks as he covers Ciel up.

“I care about many things as long as they genuinely concern me. This time isn’t one of those.”

Avatar: Legend of Korra

**1) Uncle Iroh**

“Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
>  **BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs** , an event in September that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
> [Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
> [Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Pairs Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
>  **ShinDeku Events** , which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
> [Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
> [Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
